


Given To Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Reclining nude on the bed, Faith flashed a grin as she looked to Anya. The blonde angling herself in front of the mirror, her thick cock protruding from between her legs. A grin as Anya bounced on her heels with a soft giggle.

Faith groaned as she writhed, trying and failing to grab Anya’s attention. Noticing this, she slipped off the bed, approaching Anya and smacking her butt firmly. The instant Anya’s attention turned to her, Faith showed a cute smirk. “What? I thought you were going to admire your dick all day instead of fucking me.”

A giggle as she Anya turned and playfully bumped her hips against Faith as she cooed. “Oh, isn’t it wonderful?” A renewed smirk as Faith attempted to grasp Anya’s appendage only to be slapped away.

“Not yet Faith.” Anya remained unmoved by Faith’s petulant pouting. A smirk emerged as the blonde strolled to the bed, throwing herself over it, she parted her legs as she balanced atop her knees.

Faith slowly made her way back over, hands firmly smacking Anya’s round ass again. “So, want me to go down on you, huh?” Glancing over her shoulder Anya gave a nod, followed by a grin as she rolled her hips. “And jerk me off too, let’s see what my dick can do.” A laugh as Faith bent down, flickering her tongue against Anya’s puckered hole as she whispered. “Come, a lot. Probably.”


End file.
